Lexy Giddeon
by Mrs. Shemar Moore 101010
Summary: I m Lexy Giddeon, niece of Jason Giddeon and newest member of the BAU. I m trying to hide my eating disorder and trying to figure out if Reid is interested in me. Both are proving difficult. Read for more detail. OC/Reid in first person.
1. Chapter 1

I`m Alexis Alexandra Giddeon, niece of the famous FBI agent. I never thought that I would end up working with him, but I have. its exciting and terrifying all at once. We were at a buffet when Hotch first noticed my eating problems, but I made it out like I was just sick. Apparently JJ left the restroom and told him that she heard me throwing up. I hadn`t even known she was in there. I remember the night perfectly. I had eaten two salads and a small piece of chicken, more than I had eaten in the past two weeks combined, and I felt horrible about it. So I went back to my usual habits. I ate a lot and then went into the bathroom and pressed two fingers down my throat. I watched as everything I had eaten spilled into the toilet.

I thought I could get away with it. I used the mouth wash that I always kept in my purse for moments like these and walked back out of the bathroom. When I got back to the table Uncle Jason, Hotch and Reid were looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You ok?" Uncle Jason always sounds so concerned.

I panicked. "What do you mean?"

"JJ said you were sick," Reid said with a mouthful of potatoes.

"Oh, its probably just a little bug, I`m fine," I replied anxiously.

Rossi walked up with a plate. I didn`t eat for the next half hour that we were there because I was afraid that if I did they`d realize I wasn`t really feeling sick at all. After the meal Rossi pulled me aside.

"You ok Lexy?"

"Yeah, I`m fine." Lying as always.

He looked skeptical but nodded and told me that if I need to talk he`s there. Heard that before. In high school though, when I tried to talk to the people who said that they were there for me, I was always disappointed. I made a decision then to just keep things to myself. But this job might just break me and make me open up.

* * *

"28-year old women. Nine of them have gone missing. One showed up dead this morning."

28. That upsets me. I am only 23. Like Reid, I skipped a few grades in school. I have my doctorate in Forensic Psychology and in Criminal Justice. I can`t say I`m as smart as Reid, but we do have some interesting conversations. He knows a lot about economics, and that`s kind of an interest of mine. I`ve already made a ton of money in the stock market, even with the recession. A have a little bit of a crush on Reid, but he doesn`t seem to notice. I guess we`re both just socially awkward dorks. He deals with that better than I do. I`ve spent my whole life trying to impress people like Derek Morgan. Even though I have a crush on Reid, I feel self-concious everytime Morgan even looks at me.

But anyway, back to the case. The women were all taken from Tolken Ridge, Florida. All went missing at night. All were tall and blonde. Boy am I glad to be a five-foot tall women with auburn hair. If I were JJ I wouldn`t want to be anywhere near this case. Of course, since they`re all the exact same age, the unsub must have known them before kidnapping them. So that should make my first case easier to solve, right? Let`s hope so. I really want to impress my uncle... and Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

I`ve decided to talk to Morgan about Reid today on the plane to Tolken Ridge. He seems to know him better than anyone else. So I`ve pulled him aside and now to the awkward part.

"Hey Morgan, can I talk to you?"

Uncle Jason raises an eyebrow. I guess he thinks I`m about to ask Morgan out.

"Sure, kid."

We walk out of hearing range and the put together speech I have turns into a blurred way to fast mess.

He grins, "You wanna ask Reid out."

"Yeah... I mean... Is he seeing anyone? Does he ever like... talk about me or anything?" I`m blushing, I can feel it.

"He was talking about you the other day. How nice is to have someone his age on the team and how smart you are," then in more of a whisper, "He was blushing too."

He chuckles and walks back to where the team was sitting on the plane. I feel so uncomfortable that I start to think about my weight again. And into the bathroom I go. I try not to gag as I throw up, but I can`t throw up much as I haven`t eaten in three days anyway. But I don`t gag too loudly and when I walk out of the bathroom this time no one notices. Except Reid. I don`t think he notices but he`s looking at me. Morgan must`ve talked to him. I feel my face getting hot again and walk to Uncle Jason instead of back to Reid where I was sitting before.

"Hey kiddo. What was that about?"

"Reid," I whisper.

He smiles. "Oh I thought it was Morgan you were after. Reid`s a nice kid. Like you."

"Yeah, I know he is."

* * *

Tolken Ridge is hot. And humid. On more than one occasion I`ve almost passed out. Not good. Especially since everyone seems to think chocolate will help. I can`t eat that, I`ll never be able to live with myself.

Anyway, the case is harder than I thought. There isn`t too much investigating going on, just profiling. I`ve worked as a homicide dective before but this is my first time using the psychology piece of my training. We have three main suspects. But no proof other than the fact that they fit the profile. Reid and I are working on that. We`re both so flustered and nervous around each other now. Maybe talking to Morgan was a mistake. Well, its too late to change it now. I just hope Reid doesn`t think I`m fat or something. I`ve been told I`m too skinny, but I don`t believe it. I weigh 95 pounds, but I never share my weight because I don`t want to be accused of having an eating disorder. Then they`ll want to make sure I eat.

We walk out of the police station and to the first suspects house. Now I haven`t eaten in eight days and its a blessing that I`m even still moving around. Down to 90 pounds though. I feel dizzy already and the heat and the excitement of pulling out my gun and Morgan kicks in the door are getting to me. We enter the house and arrest Michael Mogart. On the way back out I collapse. I feel too weak to get back up.


	3. Chapter 3

Uncle Jason takes me to the hospital and of course the whole team has to follow and visit me in the hospital room. The doctor walks in.

"Heat exhaustion," he tells us, "But you really need to gain some weight. That isn`t helping much either."

I try to brush it off and everyone buys it except for Hotch and Rossi. They`re suspicious and want to know exactly how much I weigh. Its a touchy subject for me. But when they`re about to leave I call Rossi back in. I`d just been weighed when I came in.

"89 pounds," I tell him. I can`t look at him and I can feel the tears welling in my eyes and then trickling down my face, "I haven`t eaten in 8 days."

"You have to eat," he says, but he doesn`t sound as forceful as the kids in high school had. He says it gently.

"Just a salad," I plead with him.

He sighs, "If that`s all you can eat right now..."

He goes to the hospital cafeteria and comes back with a salad in his hand and Hotch and Uncle Jason in tow. I immediately start to cry as I realize that he told them. Hotch barely responds but Uncle Jason is at my side instantly. He hugs me.

"Its ok," he soothes, "We`re going to get you help."

I cry harder. They`ll make me eat.

Hotch waits for everyone to leave before standing in front of me."

"If this is going to affect your work-" he sounds sorry and I cut him off.

"It won`t."

"Good," he leaves.

* * *

Reid walks in with a chessboard later on that day. We play for a little while. I`m not sure, but I think he`s letting me win.

We`re having fun and laughing when he ruins it by bringing up what brought me here. The salad, or most of it anyway, is sitting on the table. He wheels it over.

"Anorexia can kill you, you know."

I sigh, then smile a little bit. "I`ll make you a deal; if I finish this whole salad then you have to come stay over my house and hang out when we get out of here."

He blushes, "Okay," he says.

Eating again is harder than I thought. I struggle to hold back tears as I eat the salad slowly. Reid leans forward awkwardly and holds my hand. I feel a rush of happiness and can eat a little bit faster.

"Thank you," I say when I finish.

"Anytime." He looks uncomfortable, so I tell him that I`m tired and I want to go to sleep. He leaves. Its awkward because we both aren`t sure to hug or not when he leaves, or at least it seems he`s thinking this too, so he goes without a hug goodbye and I drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up and rush into the bathroom. I shove my fingers down my throat again. I am overwhelmed with bad feelings because I had given in and eaten. Ugh. Uncle Jason is going to be so upset about all of this. And what if he tells my mom? Well, as if on cue, as soon as I get back in bed in she and my dad walk in, hand-in-hand, with that overly worried expression on their faces.

"Why are you doing this again?" my mom demands immediately.

I break down right away and want to cry, but I won`t in front of them. Instead I get defensive and snap at her.

"None of your damn business! I`m a grown woman and I can do whatever I want."

"You have to eat," she replies weakly, and I feel guilty. I didn`t mean to upset her that much. She sounds devistated.

"Sorry," I mumble. And the rest of the visit goes awkwardly.

* * *

Somehow the whole team knows that I have an eating disorder now. Most of them have mentioned it. Derek Morgan is the most intimidating of anyone. He reminds me of the popular guys in high school. The ones who jump started my eating disorder by being so superficial. Not that Derek is superficial, but he seems the type at least. I don`t know him very well.

Rossi is so sweest; he`s trying to help any way he can. Its nice of him, but I just want everyone to forget about this. Well, maybe it`d be better if he didn`t forget. This could kill me and having someone to talk to helps so much. I just don`t want to become a strain on him and his life.

Morgan or Uncle Jason definitely told Ried that I like him because he`s been glued to my side. I certainly don`t mind, but he seems to feel pressured and he`s not the best when it comes to flirting and stuff like that. Then again, neither am I. I`m hoping he`ll ask me out because I don`t think I have the guts to do it.

Uncle Jason asks me to come talk to him. So I do. He wants me to go to some clinic for eating disorders and I refuse, but Hotch is there to back him up. I guess that means I`m going. I can`t risk my job, it means way too much to me already. I start to cry as I walk back to sit by Ried. I tell him what they said and he hugs me. I cry on his shoulder, something I`ll kick myself for later but at the moment I really don`t care. I just want to kiss him, he`s so sweet. But I don`t, mostly because we`re on the plane and everyone`s already giving us weird looks, and also because I`m a mess from crying.


	5. Chapter 5

It finally happened! I kissed Ried! It was so awkward, but really nice too. He was taken off guard, but he`s a surprisingly good kisser. It was at my house, when he came to hang out. We were playing chess and he was beating me. After two or three hours of non-stop playing, he finally won. He looked so cute, all excited and everything. So I just... kissed him. It was great, and awkward at the same time. He smiled at me. So unlike Ried, not awkward at all. He put an arm around me and kissed me back. He pulled away and blushed.

"Umm... I don`t know what to say," he mumbled.

"Did you like it?" I asked, a little bit too eagerly.

He smiles, his awkwardness back again, "Yes, I did."

* * *

"Lexy? Lexy!" the therapist`s voice interupts my train of thought.

"What?" I snap at her.

"We were just talking about our childhoods. How was school for you?"

I look at the group of people with eating disorders.

"Fine," I mumble grumpily. I`m having none of this. I miss Ried so much. They can`t help me here anyway. Even being here I`m down to 87 pounds. The doctors are threatening to send me to the hospital where they`ll put in a feeding tube, but I call their bluff. They won`t really do it.

* * *

"She`s not cooperating at all," I hear my therapist say down the hall as I lay in bed. Dammit. I shouldn`t have put so many names on the release form I signed. This could be just about anyone.

But when I walk out of my room, I see the person I least wanted to see. Hotch.

"Can I talk to her?" he asks, not noticing me walking toward them.

"Of course. I mean if its alright with her."

"Its fine," I say suddenly. I surprise myself with how nice I sound. Its probably the first time ever that I haven`t snapped at this woman.

Hotch and I walk into my room so we can talk privately. He talks first.

"You have to cooperate with these people," he says, or more accurately, demands.

"They can`t help me. In fact, I don`t even need help, I`m fine."

"The nurse told me that you lost another two pounds. What do you weigh now?"

"87 pounds," this time, I keep my head up and look him right in the eye when I say it. I have to say, if this place helps anything, I`m becoming more comfortable with people knowing my weight.

Hotch shakes his head in disapproval. "The team is coming to visit tomorrow. After that I want you transferred to a hospital for a feeding tube." Its an order, I know. I`ll lose my job if I don`t do it, so reluctantly I nod.


	6. Chapter 6

I cried all last night. The feeding tube will make me fat. I don`t want to be fat. I hate Hotch right now, I really do.

I wake up early and shower. I`m excited to see Reid so at least there`s one good thing about this day. When I walk out into the hallway, expecting to watch some television and wait, I see Morgan already sitting there waiting for me.

"Oh," I say, surprised, "Hey."

"Hi, how are you doing?"

"Fine," I feel like I`ve been using the word _fine _way too much lately. My therapist says I use it to avoid talking about what I really feel or think.

In reality, I`m starving. My stomach hurts from being so hungry and yet I still feel fat. I can see my bones but its not good enough. I can lose more weight so I should. Morgan stands up, looks at me, concern evident on his face; I must clearly be thinking about things again.

"You ok?"

I wipe my eyes because I feel like my eyes are watering and realize that I`m full-on crying.

"Yep. I`m good," I sniffle a little.

Morgan hugs me and I start shaking because I`m about to start crying again. I sob into his chest and when Reid walks in I hug him instead, glad to be in more comfortable arms.

"I`m sorry that I`m such a mess," I say in between sobs.

"Its ok, its ok," Reid soothes. He kisses my forehead and I smile a little and blush because Morgan is still in the room. Finally I get myself together. I want to tell Reid that I missed him but I feel uncomfortable being all cute and stuff in front of Morgan.

The rest of the team shows up later. Everyone is nice enough nott to suggest we eat. Then comes the horrible part. After the visit, I have to go to the hospital. The feeding tube was so horrible. I gagged when they put it in. They told me to keep swallowing. I didn`t want to cooperate so they had to get Hotch to stand in the room.

I fell asleep with the whole team around talking to me. When I woke up, Reid was asleep in a chair, with his head resting on the hospital bed I was in.

**A/N: Ok, I`m sorry that its so short. I`m on summer vacation and I`m bored already so I`ll probably be updating more often. If you have any suggestions for where you want the story to go, let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I wake up to see Uncle Jason has swapped places with Reid. Well this is going to be awkward. His head is in his hands, he looks stressed and upset. I don`t know what to say or do so I pretend to still be asleep.

"Lexy, I love you, we all do, you have to stop doing this to yourself..." at first I think he`s just talking to me while I`m sleeping but then he says, "I know you can hear me."

"I`m sorry," is all that I can think to say to him. I`ve always looked up to my uncle. He`s always been the one person who I can count on and the one person who was always nice to me. Now it sounds so disappointed, and that really hurts. The sad thing is, my first reaction to dealing with emotional pain is to go throw up again.

"I know, I know you don`t want to. I`m going to help you get through this," he takes my hand.

I smile. I tell him that I don`t want to go back to therapy, that it doesn`t help me. He says that I have to promise him that I`ll try to open up more. I tell him that there`s nothing to open up about. He sighs, its sounds like a disappointed and frustrated sigh and I feel upset with myself for letting him down.

* * *

I dream about Reid that night. Its my first dirty dream ever and I don`t know if I should feel happy or ashamed. But I can`t help but feel happy. I wonder if it will ever really happen. If it does, I`m sure it will be twice as awkward as it was in my dream. I think about it and I`m not sure if Reid has ever done it before. He might not know what to do. And I certainly don`t. But I guess I should slow down, considering we haven`t even really gone on a real date yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later I`m back at the BAU! And it seems that as soon as I get settled in I`m being rushed back into a case.

"Twenty-seven year old female, dismembered. She`s the third dismembered body to appear like this," JJ says, showing the photos up on the screen.

"Like what?" Morgan asked.

"Sawed, not cut," I say.

"Yeah, it appears he used a dull object; maybe a very dull and small blade," Reid finishes.

"And the women have defensive wounds; they were alive and struggling," Hotch says.

The rest of the team seems to flinch at that.

On the plane we all brainstorm some more and come up with a few similarities. We find that all of the women were slef-employeed. Actually, they each owned either a daycare or pre-school program. This makes us think that the guy has a kid in one of the daycare places. Despite the bad circumstances, I`m excited to be back to work and out of the hospital.

I`m back up to 98 pounds and I haven`t thrown up in ten days. I decided to tell the team this on the plane ride. They were happy about it. Reid grinned happily, Uncle Jason hugged me and seemed ready to cry, Morgan pat me on the back and Garcia congratulated me over speaker phone. I felt like I was bragging a little, and about something that most people don`t even have a problem with at all, but it was good to have friends who understood that I needed to brag.

Then we got to Austin. And thats where the trouble started. That night I called Reid and invited him into my room. I couldn`t stop thinking about my dream! We played chess for a long time and I started to drink. I never really have before in my life, besides a glass of wine here or there or a drink or two at a party. I told him about my past, the one other time that I drank and what happened. I told him about how I was the only sixteen year old at the college party, about how somebody slipped something in my drink, and about how three guys took me to their car. One drove around while the other two raped me. I`d never told anyone that before.

When I`d finished telling my story, I smiled at Reid. He was still sober, but I kissed him and tried to take his pants off. He stopped me.

"We have to tell. This is probably what triggered your eating disorder," he said softly. I didn`t want to hear it.

The last thing I remember is getting up and walking into the bathroom to throw up, not by choice this time, but because of the alcohol.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I jolted out of bed and rushed to Reid`s room. My head was throbbing. I banged on his door. He opens the door and, to my surprise, looks like he hasn`t even slept yet. He`s wearing what he was wearing last night and looks exhausted.

"You`re not telling!" I order, pushing him back into the room. When I get inside and glance at the clock I see that it is only six in the morning. I hadn`t even thought to look at the clock before storming over here.

"Garcia already knows."

"WHAT?"

"She going to try to find the guys once you give us some more information. Like what they looked like, their car, stuff like that."

I take out my phone and find Garcia`s number immediately. "Don`t tell my uncle," I say before she can get a word in.

"Honey, I`m sorry. We really can`t keep this from him."

"Yes we can," I protest.

"But why? You didn`t do anything wrong, you know that, right?"

"That doesn`t make it any less degrading, ok? Just let it go, we`re not telling him!" I snap.

* * *

Working with Reid is agonizing. Every time he opens his mouth to spit out some random fact I think he`s about to announce that I was raped to whoever happens to be standing nearby. He wouldn`t do that, of course, by I`m paranoid. Finally I tell him to shut up in front of Uncle Jason and Morgan.

"You two ok?" Morgan asks, tilting his head to the side suspiciously.

"Yeah, we`re good. I`m just tired of hearing about all this useless crap," I answer, kind of testily.

Morgan puts his hands up, "Woah, ok, sorry."

Uncle Jason puts an arm around my shoulders and leads me away from the other two.

"Whats wrong kid?"

"Nothing," I say, looking down at my feet. I blush. I can`t keep a secret for my life. He must know that I`m hiding something.

"If you want to talk about it, I`m here; ok?"

I nod, but don`t look up at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Thanks to everybody for the nice reviews! :) I hope this story keeps getting better so I don`t disappoint anyone. I`m sorry I took FOREVER to update. I was on medication for like two months that basically made me too tired to function and I spent all of my free time sleeping, but I`m off of it, so I`m good now. **

Garcia and Reid are pressuring me to give them information about my attackers. I hate that I have to keep thinking about it, and I`m being a jerk to both of them. I don`t mean to, but I`m mad at them both for doing this to me. I feel betrayed. I`m more upset than I have been in a long time. All of the bad memories are back and I dream about that party constantly now. All of my dreams end with Reid telling my uncle and Hotch and Rossi, and all of them looking disgusted.

I try to avoid working with Reid now, but because we`re the two geniuses, and the only members of the team who are too awkward to be trusted to talk to the victims` families and not upset them, we seem to get stuck working on something together a lot. We`re left alone to work on the profile. I avoid even looking at him, and barely respond when he speaks. I only talk when I have something to add.

He sighs, "I`m just trying to help."

I glance at him before looking back down to my work, "I know."

"Maybe we could tell your uncle together."

"No," I say softly.

"It might help."

I shake my head, "You have no idea how humiliating this is do you?"

"You have nothing to be humiliated about..."

I nod but still don`t look at him. I know he`s right, but I still _feel_ embarrassed. I know it didn`t trigger my eating disorder, since my eating disorder started in high school, but I have to admit its changed me. There was one thing I didn`t tell him though.

"They... took pictures. I don`t know if they showed anyone or anything, but they keep sending them to me. They make up return addresses so I`ll open it."

"They know where you live?" he asked nervously, and now even more concerned.

"Yeah," I nod, "I don`t know how. I thought moving here stopped it, but I got a picture when I got out of the hospital. And flowers..."

"If you`re being stalked, its probably just one of them," he said, and rattled off a few statistics about stalkers. For the first time since we got here, I smiled at his rambling.

"You need to tell. If you don`t, I will," he said, whipping the smile off of my face.

"I`ll tell my uncle, ok?" I know the only thing worse than telling would be for someone else to tell him. It doesn`t matter who tells Hotch or anyone else, but my uncle is my hero, and I don`t want him to hear this from Reid instead of me. Still, its terrifying.

* * *

When we get back to the hotel, I wait in my room and nervously pace, trying to think of what to say. Finally I decide that I have no idea what to say and probably never will, so I very slowly walk out and go down the hall. I knock on my uncle`s door too softly, so I have to knock again. I`m already crying and trying to keep up with wiping the tears away before they fall. He opens the door with a smile, but it quickly vanishes and is replaced by worry. He opens the door all the way so that I can come in. I sit down on the bed that doesn`t look slept in.

"What`s wrong?" he says quietly as he pulls up a chair and sits directly in front of me. I feel like I`m in a therapist`s office because of how we`re sitting.

I shake my head and let out a sob, unable to speak.

"Did something happen with you and Reid?" he asks.

I shake my head, "N-no, b-but he`s making me tell you," I say between gasping sobs.

"Tell me what?" he asks, sounding more concerned. If Reid was forcing her to tell him something then it wasn`t just a little argument like he thought.

"Just let me talk, and promise not to get mad," I say.

"Ok," he agrees.

"You know that I don`t have a lot of friends..."

He smiles reassurringly and holds my hand.

"So, when I finally got invited to a party in college, I was really excited. And I went and... I had a couple drinks but-"

I took a deep breath. This was harder than I thought it would be, but I knew I had to tell him.

"Somebody must`ve slipped something in my drink, because I shouldn`t have been that bad. And then these guys took me out to their car and..." I let out another sob.

"They hurt you?" he asked. He said it as gently as he could, but I could see the rage bubbling beneath the surface.

"They raped me. I`m really sorry," I hug him, and he rocks me back and forth. Then I remember the whole reason why I had to tell him. "I think they- well one of them anyway- is stalking me. They.. took pictures that night and I keep getting them in the mail and I got flowers the day I got out of the hospital. With a card."

"What`d the card say?"

I handed it to him. I`d brought it with me so I wouldn`t have to say it.

_I had a good time that night. __Can`t wait to do it again. You`re so beautiful. I`ll love you forever._

He shook his head. "I have to show this to Hotch and get you into protective custody."

"I don`t want him to know," I say weakly.

"Its ok," Uncle Jason assures me, "Nobody`s judging you. You didn`t ask for this."

I nod in agreement. "Can I stay with you tonight?" I ask shyly.

"Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up from a horribly graphic nightmare at 4 AM. I can`t help sobbing because of all of the memories that have been brought back lately. And now I feel like I won`t be able to resist making myself throw up. Maybe it is made worse by my past, I don`t know. I feel embarrassed, and guilty for waking me up at this time, but if I don`t I know I`ll end up making myself throw up, and all of my progress will be over because I always spiral down after I do it once. I climb into the other bed, where Uncle Jason is and cuddle up right next to him. He stirs a little, but my quiet sobs aren`t quite enough to wake him, so I gently shake him. He opens his eyes and sees me there. He hugs me as I shake and gasp with the sobs.

"What`s wrong Lexy?" he asks gently.

"I had... a nightmare. I`m s-sorry. I didn`t want to wake you but- but I want to make myself throw up and I can`t calm down," I say through my sobbing.

"Shh. It`s ok. You can wake me up whenever you need to," Uncle Jason whispers and hugs me tightly. I lay my head againt him, and sob even harder.

"I-I`m scared," the dispair I hear in my own voice actually makes me more scared. I hate that I`m acting like this, and in front of the person who I admire more than anything too, but it seems like everytime I try to calm myself I just get more hysterical.

The next thing I know, I`m waking up. I don`t even remember falling asleep, but I guess all of the crying just exhausted me. The sun is coming in the window and the clock says it`s 8 now. Uncle Jason walks out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. When he sees that I`m awake, he sits on the end of the bed and smiles at me.

"How you feeling?"

I smile weakly, feeling a little embarrassed as I remember last night and I remember telling him about being raped, "I`m ok. Thank you for letting me stay here last night."

"Well I`m glad I did. I wouldn`t want you to be alone when you`re so upset. Get ready. We`re going to talk to Hotch, ok?"

I hate that we have to, but I know that stalkers can be dangerous. Especially when this one started out as a rapist. I get ready quickly. I just want to get this over and done with.

* * *

I had to tell Hotch everything about the stalker. And I had to give them as much information and a little bit of a profile of each of the three men. It was horrible. Hotch then asked for anything that I had that he`d sent me. I`d actually kept it all in a box because I knew that this was stalker behavior and throwing it out meant throwing out clues. Even though she hadn`t written anything, she somehow felt embarrassed to have them reading it. They had an agent pick the box up at my house, and he found a large package with the same handwriting on my doorstep. They sent it over as quickly as possible, and the team basically stopped working on the case to look through it. To my horror, Morgan opened the new package and found my panties from college, copies of all of the very graphic pictures from the rape- and there was more than half a box full-, some sexual pictures of the stalker, and a lengthy five page letter. As soon as I looked over the table and realized that Morgan had seen very private pictures of me. I bolted. I couldn`t stand the humiliation.

Reid came out after me, which was nice of him after how I`d been treating him since he found out. He but an arm around me. He was awkwardly standing next to me. I could tell that he didn`t know if he should say anything. His cute awkwardness made me feel at least a little bit better. I turned and hugged him. He was surprised for a second, but then I felt him hugging me back.

"Can you stay with me when I`m in protective custody?" I mumbled.

"Yeah," he said back. He sounded thoroughly embarrassed, which was odd. Then I realized that I was pressed up against him and he had the beginning of an erection. I was really happy about that, for some reason, and I wanted to laugh, but I didn`t because he`d probably think I was laughing at him.

**A/N: I`m sorry that I take forever to update. I hope this chapter lives up to the other ones. Thank you for reading! Add to your alert list if you haven`t already.**


End file.
